1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top emission type organic EL display device and the manufacturing method thereof and, more particularly to a technique which enhances a light acquisition efficiency of organic EL elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent document 1 (JP-A-2004-349064) discloses an organic EL display device which is configured such that the organic EL display device takes out light through a glass substrate. In the organic EL display device, an unevenness which is constituted of a gel film generated from a sol solution of a metal alkoxide is provided between a transparent electrode and a glass thus scattering light.